clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 was the 5th annual Puffle Party in Club Penguin. It began on March 21, 2013, and ended on April 5, 2013. Puffle Handler was the mascot for the party. Rainbow Puffles became up for adoption at the party. The Puffle Hotel was built in order to reach the Cloud Forest, high above Plaza. The Puffle Hotel has 3 floors: the Lobby, the Spa and Gym, and the Roof. Free items All of the free items (with the exception of the PH Giveaway) became permanent after the party, as rewards for the permanent Puffle Care Quest. Trivia *There were three special limited time Emoticons. They were the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry emote and the Rainbow emote. *The Puffle Play Zone returned from the Puffle Party 2012, and members were able to transform into a puffle again. *A week before the party started, Rainbow Puffles started coming down from the sky at the Dock, Beach, Ski Village, and the Forest every few minutes. *A week after the party started, the wait time between tasks for the Puffle Care Quest was reduced from 18 hours to 6 hours. *The party was scheduled to end on April 2, 2013 but Club Penguin extended it for 2 more days to make up for the week's updates being late. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet. *The Puffle Play Zone was called Lock Down and had music from Operation: Blackout. This glitch was fixed. *When you went to the Beacon, all music in Club Penguin cut off. You could not hear any music or sounds. This glitch was fixed. * On March 22, 2013, some penguins had to redo some tasks of the Puffle Care Quest because Club Penguin was unable to save the setting that you have already completed it. *There was a glitch if you have a brown puffle and you go into the play zone, scroll over the brown puffle and it will be a Rainbow Puffle for a second. This glitch was fixed. *There was a glitch where PH's player card would be Aqua instead of being Brown. This glitch wasn't fixed. *There was a glitch with PH. If she was on your friend list, she would be offline for all of the party. This glitch has been happening to all mascots since Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit in 2012. *There was a glitch that some penguins can't access Club Penguin during the party. Later this glitch was fixed. The same glitch happened in the Puffle Party 2012. *If you went to give a Rainbow Puffle their toy, the cloud, their Puffle Hat would disappear, if they had one. *If you went on the running machine with your puffle then teleport your puffle would be frozen until you logged out. *On the Map it didn't show '' Puffle Party Go there ! ''. This was fixed. *When you threw a snowball in the Recycling Plant, it wasn't rubbish, it was just a snowball. *After the party ended, if you did the first task in the Puffle Care Quest, it would say that you did all the tasks and you would be able to get all of the rewards. This glitch was fixed the next day. *After the party ended, if you did a task half between the task you send your puffle to your igloo it will come up with a never ending 'ding' which has the + sign above your head. This glitch wasn't fixed. *There was a glitch that would make your penguin's name invisible until you changed rooms or logged out. * If you start walking to the puffle-only zone as a puffle and transform into a penguin right before you enter the room, you can enter the puffle-only zone as a penguin. Domains Much like the previous Puffle Parties, each color puffle had its own room dedicated to them, or in other words, their domain. The Blue Puffle domain was moved from the Forest to the Dock this year. Their domains are: Gallery Sneak Peeks Polo Field confirming Puffle Party 2013.png|Polo Field confirming it CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left) Rainbowp5.png|The Rainbow Puffle emotion, as seen of Club Penguin's YouTube Oberry.png|The O-berry emote shown at the Club Penguin's German YouTube Channel Puffle Hotel Sketch.png|A sketch of the Puffle Hotel Construction Puffle Party 2013 construction Pet Shop.png Puffle Party 2013 construction Plaza.png Puffle Party 2013 construction Plaza 2.png Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest Rooms Puffle Party 2013 Arcade.png|Arcade Puffle Party 2013 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Puffle Party 2013 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Puffle Party 2013 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2013 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2013 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Puffle Party 2013 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2013 Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2013 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Feeding Area.png|Puffle Feeding Area Puffle Party 2013 Puffle Play Zone.png|Puffle Play Zone Puffle Party 2013 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Puffle Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Puffle Party 2013 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Puffle Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2013 Town.png|Town Puffle Party 2013 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Puffle Party 2013 Underground Pool light off.png|Underground Pool with lights off Transformations Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Black.png|Black Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Blue Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Brown.png|Brown Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Green.png|Green Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Orange.png|Orange Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Pink Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Purple Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Red.png|Red Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle White.png|White Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle Newspaper Articles AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times New Puffle Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times New Puffle Species 2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times Puffle Hotel Construct News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386 Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013 Puffle Party 2013 Homepage.png|The homepage for the party Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Groomer Outfit, Gourmet O'Berries and Rainbow Puffle Membership pop-ups RPuffleMemberpopup.png|When going to the Rainbow Cannon as a non-member Videos Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV)|The official commercial for the party Sneak Peek Puffle Party|Businesmoose and Polo Field's sneak peek video for the party Music Video - Do the Puffle Party Shake!|A music video for the party, inspired by the Harlem Shake Club Penguin Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) - Official Music Video Puffle Party 2013 Tour Guide Description Puffle Party Chat Puffle Party 2013 Jokes Names in other languages SWF Music *Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Puffle Feeding Area *Beach, Beacon, Dock, Iceberg *Pet Shop, Ski Lodge and Puffle Play Zone *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Cloud Forest *Cove Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013